Dare to Gamble In Sin
by Danielle Britton
Summary: NOTICE: this story is on hold until my computer gets fixed. and a great big thanks to all my loyal readers. please cont. to look for this story and bear with me on the fact that i don't have money yet for a new computer. thanks. Danielle
1. Chapter 1

Note: Hello everyone. Nice to see ya again. Some words are spelled funny to account for the speech of some of the characters and slang of the old west. My timeline is probably not correct and honestly I'm just having fun writing so don't quote me on the dates, and I'm sorry if that bothers you but I really just wanted to have fun and write this story ,not do a lot of research.

Love, Danielle…oh enjoy and remember to review.

Chapter One

The Price

Everything came with a price.

That's what her grandfather had always said.

The price of a happy home with her grandfather had been the death of her parents. The price of loving the dear old man so much was the pain of loss as he past away. The price of having nothing left after the finial bills had been paid was her pride. Now Serena stared at the crumpled and flimsy ticket in her gloved hand. One dollar and forty three cents had been the price of a one way ticket to the territory of Texas where she would begin her new life.

Inwardly she cringed and tried to hold on to her tattered pride. The truth of the matter was that her grandfather had left her in debt, and it had taken everything in the house they had shared, including the house in Boston to keep the creditors nipping at the her heals at bay. .

Now the only thing to her name was three outfits, two pairs of undergarments, a pair of shoes, two ribbons, one luggage bag, and a simple silver heart necklace she had refused to sell. A present from her Grandfather when she had turned thirteen. Hidden beneath the high neck line of her dull gray gown, she clutched it to her heart and stepped on to the train.

Head held high she walked the long beaten hallway of the train to her compartment. Inside she found two other families, each with a number of loud, wailing children. Scooting by she found a seat, pulling the bag on to her lap she stared out the window. Her stomach lurched as the train surged forward on the rails, the sound of children's sobbing droned on in her ears and slowly she closed her eyes.

The town of Mason, Texas was her destination and from what the news papers had said it would take her three weeks to reach it, another train, and a stage coach. Mason was where Mina Williams lived, a lovely woman a few years older than herself that just happened to be the only family friend willing to take her in and give her a job. From the letters penned to and from Mina, Serena knew several things for certain.

First, Mina was happily married.

Second, she had two children and one on the way.

Third, life in the west was hard, and it was harder for a woman with out a man.

And the third item certainly fit her circumstances.

Grimly she reminded herself it was not from a lack of offers. It was just the men that had offered had not been what she had wanted in a husband. A drunkard, a mama's boy, or a gambler were not on her list of what would make a good husband.

So it seemed her grandfather was right. The price of her stubbornness was a one way ticket into the unknown and if rumor had it the unsavory.

Darien Darling gave a long pull on the cigar between his teeth and stared down at the wanted posters in his hand.

_Wanted:_

_The McLain Gang_

_Three Brothers_

_Dead or Alive_

_$150 per head_

Looking back up he stared at the swinging door of the haggard saloon. Rumor had it that this was where the McLain gang came to fill up on whiskey, sleep, and women. Though not necessarily in that particular order. It had taken him nearly two weeks to track the gang this far, as the three brothers were often sporadic in their handy work, the robberies were never clean or with out fuss. He guessed that one could always thank God for small favors and well drawn wanted posters.

Leaning back in his booth he kept his back pressed tightly against the wooden wall with out looking obvious. Years of bounty hunting had taught him how to guard his back and watch his mirrors. Palming his six shooter, he sat quietly and projected the image of a bad down on his luck and willing to drown himself in spirits. The folks of the 'Golden Garter' knew the McLain boys and often made a nice bit of cash off the robberies. They'd be sure to tell if anyone came about asking the wrong type of questions.

Therefore, no question. Only a bed, a bottle, and maybe the delightful red head wandering about.

Swallowing the glass of whiskey he grimaced at the bite in the gritty liquid. This was his last job, the cash for the three brothers would put him just over the top. Just over the top to by a nice slab of land and start his own cattle ranch. It would be nice change of pace, not being shot at on a monthly bases. Hell, just sleeping in a bed regularly would be a nice change in his daily routine.

"Hiya sugar," the redhead cooed, wigging her hips a bit to much as she moved her way over to him.

He nodded to her.

She sat right into his lap after a moments hesitation and curled her curvy figure around his upper torso. Obviously she thought a nod was encouragement enough for some bed play and a coin for her favors.

Shooting back his last bit of whiskey he stood quickly from the table, holstered his gun, and had the red head threshold style and climbing the stairs before she could even make a peep of surprise. On the side of his neck she giggled delighted at his movement. Kissing his neck she cooed in a fake tone, "I hope ya ain't in that much of a hurry sugar,"

Darien never answered her, merely kicked open the door to his room and placed her on the bed.

"What's ya name?" she asked.

He looked up from untucking his shirt, pinning her with an icy stared that cut off her questions. He wanted no questions, no names, and no ties. With out any of those it made the act easier to forget after it was done. Nothing more than a heady release for his body before he continued with his life.

His sister said his eyes were cold.

Cold eyes, cold heart, and cold soul.

He figured that was the price to pay for his part in the war. No one escaped unscathed and he was no expectation to the rule.

Shaking his head, allowing his long dark hair to escape from it tie, he crawled on to the wide bed and on top of the warm red head. When your cold, Darien thought, there's never a moments hesitation or fleeting spark of shame to slake your lust on a woman that will never have a face or name.

That's just the price you paid for looking death in the eye.

Serena bit her lip until she could taste blood. Closing her eyes and pressing herself tightly against back of the stage coach and tried to steady her shaking hands and rapid breathing. Pressed next to her was Mr. Myers, his plump wife, and two whining children. On her other side was a Dr. Charles Jackson who had already promptly fainted at the sight of the stage coach robbers. So there would be no help from that quarter of the party. Though there was most likely not to be any help from the other quarter of the party next to her either. Mrs. Myers had a firm grip on her husband and nothing short of death was going to pry her off or cause the sniveling Mr. Myers to do anything brave.

Eyes dropped to the thick western red dirt, Serena tracked there movements and prayed slightly that her drab outfit and oversized hat hid her from the three men pacing in front of her. She had already overheard one of the three men complaining that he needed a woman 'som'in powrful'ly bad' and she was quite sure that he was not speaking of a wife.

"Not a damn thang," one of the men snarled, dropping the empty luggage bag to the ground. The brown carpet bag collided with the already bloody head of the stage coach driver. Tearing her gaze from bloody mess she concentrated on her breathing and desperately tried to keep her meager breakfast down.

She really didn't want to draw attention to herself.

"Thems some poor folks, and not even a babble or two taa pawn off," the second one whined, coming to stand next to first man. The third had yet to speak, and he paced quickly in front of her eyes, obviously just as upset as the others. Peaking up sharply, she watched him turn and begin to regard the rest of the stage coach.

"Them horses would fetch a mighty fine price," the first answered, "And I bet we could get some coins fer the frocks on the fat one," he pointed to Mrs. Myers. Serena could hear her squeak in protest before catching herself and realizing that she might be in mortal danger, "But I reckon there won't be much cash from this robbery." In disappointment he began dusting off his hat on his thigh.

Next to her, Serena could hear one of the men unhooking the horses and raiding Mrs. Myers of her extra garments.

"Maybe we could git som'in fer them young'ens," the second one boasted, moving quickly he picked up the smaller boy and held him in the air. Mrs. Myers wailed her protests and Mr. Myers began to stutter violently.

Serena jumped forward, snatching the child she pressed both behind her back and glared up from the shadows of her hat at the large man in front of her.

"You will leave these children alone," she commanded in her most imperiously tone possible. The tone she reserved for the school children she had taught for the past year. The tone certainty got attention.

All three heads snapped in her direction. The third and finial man pressed his way past his brother and grinned wolfishly down at her.

"Will I now?" he questioned, racking his gaze down her body he took her in. Serena shuddered in revolts and distinct smell coming from him. He flipped the dull, oversized hat from her head. His prefect smile grew uglier as she long golden hair tumbled from underneath the hat and around her waist.

He was sizing her up. The way a buyer looked at a roast or fresh fruit.

"Ya'r right Taiki them some poor folks. But this here's a pretty woman and she'll fetch a mighty high price at market." he laughed at her when her eyes widened.

Serena gulped back a scream and stepped backwards out of reflex and fear. When he reached out to touch her, she lashed out. Striking him hard on the chin, hard enough to turn his head and get a grunt out of him.

She never had a chance when his fist slammed into her chin, sending her flying backwards into the dirt. As the red dust cloud settled around her, her vision began to waver.

"Ah now Seiya, why'd ya hafta go and do that fer?" the first one whined again, "It be nice to rut at her if her face is still all pretty like."

Seiya knelt next to her in the dirt, with the sun beating down over head she could only see the out line of his long thin body, but heaven knows she could certainly smell him.

His voice was loud and clear, "We ain't going to be ruttin on this one," relief spiked through her body, her vision began to blur, "We'll get more fer her if she a virgin, a ladies as fine as this always are."

"Ya say'in we can't have a go at her?" the second one demanded.

"Well…" he backhanded her again, "Maybe one go won't hurt nothing'."

Serena blacked out at the finial statement.

Darien had been right when he figured that it was only a matter of time before the McLain gang crawled their way back into the 'Golden Garter' Saloon with cash in tow and raising all sorts of hell. What he hadn't counted on was the three brothers dragging a woman along in their wake.

He watched silently as the three men pulled up a place at the nearest table, knocking several others out of their way in the rush for booze, and what accounted for a hot meal around here. The woman was tugged along, and given several hard shoves as she resisted the rope curved around her slender wrists. He couldn't tell if she was terrified or just amazed at the inside of the saloon. Her blue eyes were large, and made even larger widened behind a thick gag across her face. Even from the distance in the smoky atmosphere it was obvious that her pale skin was burnt, and the dark circles under eyes indicated exhaustion that went to the bone. She was thin, far to thin for her willowy figure.

She most likely hadn't had a decent meal for a good while. He frowned. Much longer than beginning in company of the McLain gang.

Either way, she was not from around these parts. Leaning back in his usual booth he watched the events through a hooded gaze.

Serena stumbled in to the saloon steps behind the man she had learned was called Seiya. Hungry, exhausted, and terrified she crumpled to a heap beside Seiya's chair as the outlaw pulled violently on the rope to gain her attention. Underneath her weight her legs trembled from the gruesome riding of the past three days. Biting her lip against the pain, she carefully examined her wrists as the rope gain slack again. They were chafed, and beginning to bleed. Her skin felt sore and her lips had blistered and were extremely to the touch.

Shame rolled over her heart as she remembered that she had been touched. Seiya had kissed her brutally, laughing when she cried out. In the dead of night two days ago he placed his hands on her body, mocking her when tears began to fall and taunting her with phrases she didn't fully understand. He had not raped her, but it had been close.

To close.

"This the bit ya want taa sell?"

Serena jerked her head up, aware suddenly at a gross inspection of her person.

"Such a pretty thang will fetch a good price at auction," Seiya bragged, tugging her to feet. She stumbled when her legs refused to take her weight and fell forward slightly on the floor.

"A good price?" the woman repeated, she sounded skeptical. Serena stiffened, and desperately tried to rise gracefully to her feet. She would not have the woman looking down on her.

The woman arched a bright red brow in response and a mocking smirk curved on her painted lips. "I'll have taa clean her up before the auction."

Seiya nodded, handing over the ties to the bright red head.

Serena's eyes widened, fear spiked high, making her breathing erratic. Struggling she pulled backwards on the rope, wanting to escape her fate and not caring were she went in return. She caught the red head off guard and was able to propelled backwards.

But that was as far as her luck went. She tripped and landed hard on the floor, a foot from her original position. Laughter rang around her, thundering in the tiny space.

"Alan! Come take this whore to be washed and dressed," the red head laughed, and turned as soon as a large man had swung her over his shoulder.

"No! No!" she screamed, struggling wildly in his arms. Kicking her feet she screamed.

Her actions earned her a hard smack across the face.

She should have learned by now. Now one was going to help her.

That was the price for traveling in to a land of lawless bastards and battered women.

"She's a virgin," Seiya said.

Darin snorted. Like hell. The filthy outlaw probably raped the young woman the first chance he got.

It appeared that Beryl. The proprietor of the establishment was no fool.

"Really?" she asked intrigued. But then, Darien thought, some men were fool over virgins and the sell would be higher.

That's were the girl was heading, up on the auction block to the highest bidder.

Lazily he made his way over to the table were the three brothers sat, they had pulled out a deck of cards and a bottle of whiskey.

"Care if I join the game?" he asked directly. Looking all three in the eyes. If he had to kill them, he wanted to mark them. They would know who sent them to the angel of death. They sized him up, seeing just how much coin he was worth.

Finally a stiff nodded and several cards were past his way.

On the second floor he could still her the shouts of the young girl. She was protesting the whores stripping her nude for a bath.

Putting two cards down on the table, he glanced upwards towards the ceiling. If the war hadn't burnt out all the warmth in his heart he would've been sorely tempted to say put and not kill the three brothers in cold blood for their actions.

Shifting slightly, he slipped the dull six shooter on to his lap.

Hell, he still might, just for the satisfaction.

No one deserved the fate that she was about to receive.

But he had his own problems.

And that was just the price of forgetting how to care.

Soooo what did you think? Tell me! Please and remember to review!!!!!

Love, Danielle.


	2. The Gamble

Note: I would like to say thank you for all my reviews. And issue a WARNING. This chapter has some rude lang, and themes of rape. If you're not comfortable with such things then do not read.

Love, Danielle

Chapter Two

The Gamble

Serena swallowed the lump in her throat and bravely tried to hold back the tears that brimmed on her blue eyes. Sitting in the cold bath water in the up stairs of a whore house she remained perfectly still. Around her women moved in waves of swinging hips and clouds of perfume. Legs clutched close to her chest she suffered through the bathing with as little fuss as possible. Her head was still ringing from the last slap that she had just received.

"Tilt your head back," a young woman said behind her. The brunette was named Molly, and in that last five minutes Serena had learned something important. Despite the fact Molly had been at the saloon since she was five, the men here hadn't been able to burn the heart out of her. Sure, she would get no help, Molly had been rather clear on that fact, but the young woman wasn't going to her hurt either. At the moment, that was extremely important.

Tilting her head back she shivered as the cold water ran over her hair and down the length of her body.

"All done," Molly declared, "Now stand up, and let's dry ya off."

Serena's eyes immediately darted to the large man standing a few feet away. He eyed her rudely and smirked at the prospect of seeing her naked.

Rapidly she shook her head, "Please…please have him turn around," she begged, licking her cracked lips. Molly looked startled at the request, and then frowned in Alan's direction.

Molly nodded, and offered the frightened woman a small smile. She had been naked in front of so many men often that she had forgotten about modesty. "Turn around," she commanded.

Alan sneered in her direction, but other wise made no movement. Molly sighed heavily, and moved to pick up a large drying clothing from the pile next to the bed, holding it open she did her best to shield the woman as she stepped forward quickly to be covered.

"Is she clean?"Beryl inquired while sailing in to the room, "Much better. Now here are the clothes I wish you to dress her in," stuffing them in to Molly's hand she grabbed Serena's chin and took a long steady inventory of all the girls' assets. "Seiya wants her dressed and presentable to parade around the lower quarters for a bit. In fact, cleaned up she might fetch a rather large price." Turning sharply she left, indicating for Alan to follow her.

Serena frowned at the older woman's backside. She had spoken much better than others around her, and yet her speech was hesitant and slightly accented. Mimicking, Serena realized, the woman was mimicking others better speech. Better than many she had heard, but still the speech was imperfect.

"Here, put these on," Molly pushed a bright gaudy sapphire gown in to her hands. Glancing down she found no undergarments.

"There are no undergarments," she said dumbly.

Molly snorted, "Of course not. Ya won't be needing them. Now get dressed before Alan comes back if ya don't want to be naked around him," she urged, "Then will do something with this mass of hair."

Serena all but flew into the garments, pulling the last of the straps up as Alan walked back through the door, carrying a long piece of rope. She scowled in this direction; she could certainly guess what that was for, the bastard.

Inwardly she was appalled at her language, never having thought ill of another person, but she was stressed, her body ached even after the cleansing bath, and she was about to be sold to God knew what type of man. With no say or help on the matter. In fact if she had been so terrified what would happen to her if she fainted she would have promptly done so as the mention of a virginal price.

88888888

Darien folded this hand and watched as Seiya scraped more winnings in to his pile of gold. The hour was growing late, and the last of the sunlight had disappeared over the horizon in sake of the moon and stars. All three brother had been drinking heavily, as had the other man who had joined there card game, and while a glass of whiskey sat in front of him, he had nursed it carefully. Keeping his eyes and movements alert and slow but steady.

8888888

Serena felt Molly give her hair one last pat before requesting her to rise. She did so in an unhurried fashion, afraid of her legs giving out because she was trembling so much. Roughly, Alan began to bind her hands together. Along the side the large man she saw a mirror, and barely recognized the reflection that greeted her eyes.

Thick paint ran along her eyelashes and lips, giving her a sultry and lush look. Her golden hair was pulled up away from her heart shaped face, lifted slightly to allow the long locks to drape across her back. The vibrate blue gown clung tightly to her small breasts and chest. In fact the view was obscene with no undergarments to protect her flesh from bursting from the fabric. The material spread out in waves along her hips, ending a inch or two above her feet, allowing her to walk easily in the tightly slippers they had forced her in to. It was rather obvious that the woman for whom the dress was sown for was of smaller proportions.

Alan jerked roughly on the end of the rope, causing her to stagger forward. Swallowing thickly she braced herself to enter the large room of the saloon. Inside she could hear the blustering of voices, and the giggling of the entertainment. Following behind her captor she found the place crowded, and thick with heavy, white smoke.

She was led around the room like a prized horse.

88888888

Drunkenly Seiya slurred his speech, "Ya goin' fold or not," he demanded angrily. The night was getting long and if he hadn't lost enough coin to the devil eyed bastard sitting across from him, then he was getting damn tired of men grabbing his prize. Ignoring that the man might have answered him, he called out across the room, "Beryl! Bring that bitch here!"

The proprietor turned sharply to glare his way. She wasn't used to being addressed in such a way; however she was smart enough to realize that the bit of fluff was going to bring in a heavy prize and so he could speak to her any way he wanted.

Snatching the end of the rope from Alan's large hands, Beryl calmly made her way over to the outlaw.

"Is there a problem?" she asked sweetly.

Seiya shifted to fast in his seat, nearly toppling over he grabbed for the woman's arm to steady himself. Beryl frowned as his hand pinched her delicate skin, her wide mouth pressing in to a thin rim.

Seiya ignored her as well, and reached for the bindings of young woman. "I'll take care of her," he grinned wickedly.

"Now if you rut on this one," she cooed, attempting to satisfy him, "Then we will not receive as much money." She was not about to lose a larger cut because he could not keep his pants on.

Seiya sneered at her, "I won't be ruttin' on the bitch, but the boys won't mind me a touchin' her. After all I found her, and she's mine until I sell her."

Serena was shaking as he pulled her down next to him, forcing to her drape half her body on the floor and the other half on this lap. Tears burned in her eyes, but she forced them back, and shivers of revulsion quaked through her body.

"Now, no needin' to be shiverin' I ain't goin' hurt ya," he landed the flat of his palm on her backside. Picking up his cards, he rubbed her hind end, firmly offering a few swats and several suggestions on what he planed on doing to her.

Darien's gaze hardened as he eyed the slim woman wiggle her way off the drunken man's lap. Frightened she pressed herself to the leg of the table and out of reaching distance of the outlaws and anyone randomly passing by. Laying his cards on the table he revealed his hand.

Higher than the others around him, he had won the pot again.

"God Damn It!" one of the brothers snapped out, slamming his hand hard on the table. Scrapping his chair back he pivoted to the left, where he could still keep an eye on the game but enjoy the women wandering around. Darien kept his features passive; he had obviously taken all his money.

The outlaws were getting hot tempered, which meant mistakes were going too made, and that meant with any luck he was going to be able to drag their dead bodies all the way to the sheriff's office to collect the reward.

He didn't like men who mistreated women. He liked these men even less.

Quietly he watched the as Seiya McLain shuffled and dealt the cards. His movements were clumsy and slow from to much drink. Six hands later the outlaw was as broke as his brothers and twice as mad. Snarling he dug deeply in to his pockets and came out with nothing but trash. Darien grinned stupidly back at the outlaw giving the impression of a man to far in his drinks to notice the predicament.

On his back he could feel the warmth of the sun, daylight was beginning to break. Not a moment to soon as far as he was concerned. If this round at the tables did come to pulling guns then at least he would have the advantage of not having the sun in his eyes. Personally he was looking forward to killing the three men, but in private and out in emptiness of Texas desert. Less to worry about and no where for the cowards to hide.

Serena resisted as she felt the ropes around her wrist being pulled at. Amazingly she had fallen asleep beneath the table out of nothing short of pure exhaustion. Leaning all her weight down she tried to gain leverage against who ever was pulling on her. She failed, and not surprisingly as she was dead tired and the filthy outlaw had drunk rage on his side.

"Stupid bitch!" he snarled, slapping her hard enough to send her head spinning and fling her against his chair and on to the floor. She groaned as her head knocked against the back of his chair. Rubbing the back of her head she glared up at him. She was getting damn tired of getting knocked around and the first chance she got she was going to put a bullet through his cold heart.

"All or nothin'," Seiya bargained to the man across the table at him.

"Ya got nothin' to play with," Darien reasoned, keeping his eyes level on the outlaw. Out of the corner of his dark blue eyes he caught the movements of the brothers. Their attention had shifted drastically.

Seiya sneered, "Her," he indicated to Serena.

Darien shrugged in indifference, "What would I do with her?" he asked mildly.

Seiya threw back his head and laughed in a booming voice, "What wouldn't ya do with her?" he questioned back. The little girl was pretty and if he could manage to take the pot on the poker game and sell the bit of goods then he would come out nicely for a bad days work.

Serena snapped her head back and forth from one man to the other. She knew what the one was capable of, nothing but evil and hurt. But the other man? The one with dark blue eyes the color of the midnight sky and long black hair. Hell, he looked like the outlaw, the three brothers claimed to be. He was large, broad in the shoulders and hard. Everything about him screamed danger and cold certainty. And heaven help her he was as beautiful as the Greek sculptures she had seen in pictures. The gamble was the unsavory or the unknown.

Pressing down her fears, she decided the unknown was a much better option.

"Ah! Now Seiya that girls goin' fetch a good price. Why ya wantin' to go messin' that up?" Yatna whined.

Seiya glared his brother in to silence, and awaited the other man's answer.

Darien nodded in acceptance and held out his hands for the deck. It was after all his turn to deal. The thick deck was slapped in to his hands, and across the table the outlaw grinned widely. Clearly thinking he had the upper hand.

Darien kept his features neutral, he shuffled and cut the deck and began to deal. The was too good of a dealer for the outlaw to notice he was dealing from the bottom of the deck. Laying out five cards he set the rest next to him and began to survey his cards. They placed the finial bet. All or nothing, including a beaten, terrified woman that looked to be more trouble then she was worth.

"I want three," Seiya proclaimed, a greedy look in his eyes.

Darien pulled three from the deck. "Dealer takes three as well." Glancing down he surveyed his cards. Nothing showed on his face.

"Two pair," Seiya gloated, laying down two tens and two sevens.

A good hand.

His was simply better, "Straight," he announced, tossing his line on to the wooden table.

The shouting began immediately.

"SON OF A BITCH! DAMME! SEIYA I TOLD YOU," one brother yelled, turning to face the table.

"YA CHEATIN' BASTARD!" Seiya snarled, placing his hands on the table he began to glare. This chair tipped over in his hurry, crashing loudly in the sparse room.

He was a cheating bastard, Darien thought, but he most certainly wasn't going to admit to the fact. Silently he matched the other man's stare until a movement caught the corner of his eye.

Serena barely had time to scream before the gun went off. Echoing in the saloon's common room. Before her eyes laid a dead men, surrounded in a growing pool of blood and three others holding guns to each other. Reacting out of fear she snatched the large whiskey bottle off the table just was another shot went off. Luckily, the shooter was aiming for the other man. She nailed Seiya about the head with the thick bottle, and definite PING could be heard through the chaos that surrounded them. He was stunned, staggering to the side he dropped his gun and bent to regain balance. The bottle in one hand she bent to retrieve the lost gun and came to her feet. Standing beside the man with cold eyes.

He looked as surprised by her actions as she was. In the momentary calm she was able to fully see that one man was dead…really dead, she thought to herself, another injured, and Seiya appeared to be collecting his living brother and holding the defensive. For a moment Serena was certain that she was going to start vomiting at the sight before her. But the intense growl from the man beside her cut off that urge quickly.

People began to flood the common room of the saloon, called by the gun shots and the racket that Yaten was making about his wounded leg. Seiya looked shifty and frightened as people began to surrounded him. Grabing his brother Seiya dragged him through the increasing thong of people and out the saloon doors.

Storytellers would later say that no man had ever ridden faster out of a town. Almost as if the devil himself was on his heals. Or at least that was how the Dime Novel wrote it.

"What happened here?" Beryl snapped, indicating to her common room.

"Bad card game," Darien answered, turning he cut Serena's bonds with a knife he carried in his boot.

"Here now!" she yelled, stepping forward to snatch at Serena. Obviously concerned that her prize was going to run. As she came forward, Serena raised the thick whiskey bottled threateningly, determined to break it about the ugly woman's head.

Beryl stopped, and reviewed the situation. Turning to Darien she reasoned, "Now I won't have you running out with the girl. She belongs to me now that Seiya's left."

Darien regarded her coldly, disgusted by her, "Actually Seiya lost her to me in the card game. She belongs to me," He holstered his gun, unconcerned about those around him. His bounty had run scared.

"NO!" Beryl screamed, "It can't be true."

"But it is madam! I seen it all," a nasally voice piped up from the back, "The whore belongs to him fair and square."

Serena's eyes widened, and she began to turn. She was damn tired of men and women calling her a whore! She was a lady. Serena quickly squished the urge to stamp her foot in protest. A firm hand was placed on her back side to keep her from moving. She stopped cold, not wanting to test a man who had just shot another.

Beryl left in a huff, furious over losing such a nice profit.

Darien bent down and caught the collar of the dead brother, indicating for the woman to follow him he walked out of the saloon and down the street to the sheriff's office. The wanted poster had said 'DEAD OR ALIVE' and dead was exactly what the law was going to get. One dead McLain. Only two more left.

Serena followed closely behind him, desperately trying not to look at the dead man. With both whiskey bottle and six shooter in hand she marched along the dusty morning road like a woman with nothing left to lose and with every intention of shooting the first person who crossed her.

Darien smiled, ungodly amused at the actions of the tiny woman following behind him. Who would have thought that some who had been beat down had so much spirit in them? Hell, he was sure that she was willing to take on the entire saloon with nothing more than that empty whiskey bottle. Hell, he was certainly never forget the look Seiya McLain's face when she hit him over the head with the amber bottle. In fact he was sure he would take the image to his grave.

In the sheriff's office he slapped down the wanted poster and dropped the dead man at the sheriff's feet. A 150 dollars later, he managed to pry the loaded gun from the small woman next to him, to allowed her to keep the bottle as she glared at him. Just about daring him to take in from her. If the damn thing made her feel better then that was just fine by him. She followed him back in to the saloon, up the stairs and in to his bedroom before she realized just where she was. He watched panic fill her eyes.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I need some sleep and by the looks of you so do you," he said, hoping to end the terror he saw in her. Locking the door and placing a chair in front of it he check the windows before moving to the bed and removing his boots.

"What's your name?" she croaked out, placing the bottle on the table and dropping in to the small wooden chair.

He looked up briefly from undoing his shirt and belt, "Darien Darling."

Serena waited for him to return the question, but it seemed that none was forth coming, "I'm S…S..Serena Wilson," she introduced herself. She got a grunt in return. Fascinated she watched him pulled off his pants along with the other clothing before realizing he was stark naked under his pants. Flushing she turned quickly around to give him privacy. Why she had no idea. He hadn't thought of her feelings.

"Come to bed," Darien grumbled, he moved over to the other side to the small bed, wanting to give her room. He fell asleep waiting for her answer.

Serena bit her lip in indecision, then picked up his shirt and pulled in on after she shed that horrible dress they had made her wear. Climbing in to bed she struggled to get comfortable and not touch the man next to her. Inhaling deeply she sighed at the scent of his clothing, still warm from his body the shirt smelled clean and musky, and it was intoxicating. She drifted off easily on sleep, content that for the first time in a long while she was safe.

Did you like it? Please tell me. I'm sorry it took me so long to get up, but I had a bad case of writers block.

Love,

Danielle. Thanks to all who reviewed the first chapter.


	3. The Dawn

**Chapter Three**

**The Dawn**

Serena snuggled deeper in to the warmth surrounding her. Content to breath deeply, she tried to hold on to the last shreds of her dream. It was like trying to hold the fog in one's fingers. The silver strands always seem to slip free of even the strongest of holds. Yet, the dream was just too nice to let go of. She was safe, and warm. Strong arms surrounded her, holding her tightly but gently all at the same time.

The magic of her dream was broken, as her blue eyes popped open in surprise, there was someone holding her tight. His name was Darien Darling, and by his slow and steady movements holding wasn't all he wanted to do. Panic flooded her body, her spine stiffened, and she desperately tried to contain the scream that bubbled up in to her throat. Opening her eyes she found herself on her back, his thick leg draped across her own thighs. His right arm was also tossed over her slim frame, and the fingers of the hand gingerly trailed their way up and down the curve of her figure.

Frowning she realized his breathing was even. He was asleep! She thought amazed and here she was in the first stages of absolute panic. And yet he acted as if it was common to have some unknown woman in bed next to him. Carefully she tried to scoot away from him, but in the small bed it was impossible to gain any distance. Gasping, she realized that her own movements had spawned a reaction from him.

He groaned; a loud, rusty sound that penetrated the quiet of the small bedroom. And silently she shivered when his lips touched the sensitive spot behind her ears. The stubble of his beard was rough on her skin, and his hand had cupped her breast, rubbing her through material of his shirt. Her blood heated beneath his touch and her body began to ache for more.

This was nothing like the rough, hurtful fumbling of Seiya McLain. Instead, Darien's touch was soft and firm, bringing alive her senses in a wondrous rush.

He shifted his weight over top her own body, and she found herself looking in to the deepest dark blue eyes she had ever seen. They scanned her face it absolute surprise, and the endings of lust. She watched warily as his eyes shifted from a soft caring look, to a coldness that terrified her.

"Morning?" she asked warily, and couldn't contain the slight grin when he frowned deeply. He didn't look so mean when he was confused.

Grunting, Darien rolled off her. Giving her an ample view of his bare backside. Angrily he pulled on his pants, dug around for another shirt as she was wearing the one he had removed last night, and tugged on his boats. Guns strapped to his waist he snarled out, "Stay here!" before slamming the door behind him.

Serena closed her eyes as the door shut, and sighed in relief that he hadn't taken his anger out on her. Though what he had to be angry about she had no idea. He had been the one touching her, kissing her, yet he acted like she had assaulted him. Alone in the middle of the small bed she surveyed the room, and found that it was remarkably clean.

In the corner on a small wooden stand she saw an old mirror and a wash basin. Carefully, she got to her feet, acknowledging stiffness in her limbs. Tugging the white shirt over her head she quickly washed, taking extra time to completely cleanse her face of the paint. Finishing up, she pulled the cotton shirt over her head, grabbed the blanket off the bed and sat down to wait.

After all she had no money, no clothing. Unless of course you counted that blue gown, and no way out of town until her grumpily rescuer came back. Biting her lip all she could do was hope he came back.

88888888

Darien stomped down the street of the rugged town. Grinding his jaw he walked into the only general store and gave his order for the supplies he needed. Leaving out the clothing for the slim girl in his room.

Serena…

A pretty name, for a beautiful woman. A woman he had assaulted. Damn It! He didn't know what the hell had gotten in to him. The woman had been through enough. Kidnapped, beaten, and raped at the hands of the McLain Gang and here he was feeling her up in the early morning just because her body had been warm and ungodly soft. He felt like the biggest asshole this side of the Mississippi River and that was enough to royally piss him off. He didn't mistreat women, and the fact that he felt like he had mistreated her didn't sit well. Pulling clothing from the shelf that looked about her size he grabbed a pair of worn boots and walked up to the counter to pay and collect the rest of his supplies. He was getting the hell out of town.

He had a set of outlaws to find and a woman to get rid of. The sooner the better, by his way of thinking. Then he could get on in his own life. A cattle ranch and some damn solitude would fit him just right. In the last ten years he had gotten right tired of dodging bullets and sleeping on the cold ground chasing after men on the wrong side of the law.

88888

Serena jumped as the down opened. From the other side of the open door came Darien carrying several bags, and Molly with a tray of steaming hot food. Her stomach grumbled in response. Molly didn't so much as look her way, just hastily retreated out the door, and closing it quietly behind her.

"Eat." He commanded, pointing to the second plate of food.

She wasted no time arguing with him. This would be the first decent meal she had had in a while and was looking forward to savoring flavors. Of course that didn't happen quite as well as she had originally hoped. One bite and she was inhaling the tender morsels in an unconscious fear that they would be taken from her.

Swallowing his own food, Darien watched her through hooded eyes. In complete envy of the tiny fingers she licked clean. She did so innocently and with childish enjoyment. It was enough to send is lust roaring back. And that just pissed him off all over again. What was it about the woman in front of him that he found irresistible? He had bedded women far prettier than she, with all the experience in the world. So why her? Why did she send him rushing over the edge in lust? Why had he dreamed of her all night? Hell, he didn't have an answer. But the sooner he got rid of her the better. The woman was trouble.

"Here, put these on," he handed her a thick pile of clothing. No sooner had she taken them from him, that he had turned around. The McLain brothers had abused her enough; he wasn't going to harm her more.

It touched her heart that he had turned away from her and allowed her to dress with out eyes prying at her every move. She knew what he must think of her, because she had heard the others talking downstairs. Whore, Bitch, Slut, and Rapped got passed around quite a bit. And no one had cared that she was standing right there, that she could hear every horrible words they had called her. Tears brimmed in her eyes, as she acknowledged that the slurs had stung. Mostly because no one had every spoken that way to her before. Laying out the clothing on the table she tossed his white shirt over her head.

Darien couldn't help but smile when it landed in front of him. The woman had grit, he'd give her that.

"You can turn around now," she told to him, her voice soft and hoarse. Behind him he could her shifting around in the boots.

Serena shifted again in the clothing, unused to the way the pants clung tightly to her bottom. The white shirt was overly large and surely would have been see threw with out the undergarments he had supplied. But those to were also rather large, and hung awkwardly on her slim frame despite being tucked in to the top of the jeans. Frowning, she realized just how much weight she had truly lost since her grandfather had died. The dark boots were comfortable, and easy to walk in, which was thankful.

She wasn't the most graceful of women.

Darien's eyes widened as he took her in, then he frowned in immediate annoyance. While that gaudy dress Beryl had put her in had relieved quite a bit about her figure it certainly didn't hold a candle to the dark colored pants she had on. They clung to her like a second skin and all he wanted to do was peal them off her round bottom and long legs.

Clearing his throat he asked, "Where were you goin'?"

Her eyes widened at his scowl, "I beg your pardon?" she asked politely. She had absolutely do idea what he was talking about, and the last thing she wanted to do was anger him. He had after all killed a man.

Seeing the fear he tried again, "Before the McLain boys gottca. Where were you headin'?"

"Oh," her mouth rounded in a perfect O-shape. "I was going to Mason, Texas to live with an old friend of my family's." she answered, looking him right in his cold blue eyes.

He was impressed, he had frightened grown men with less attention, "Family Friend?" he put enough insinuation in the words for her to catch his meaning. He watched her back stiffen instantly, and her face redden deeply.

She was damn pretty like that.

"Her," she stressed the word, wanting there to be no misunderstanding, "name is Mina Williams and she offered me a position in her household." Serena watched recognition line is handsome face. His dark eyes widened and echoed surprise at the name. It was about time something threw him off kilter, she thought.

Damn! Darien thought wishing she had mentioned anyone else's name. Any other name he would have been able to walk away from. But not this one. The only Mrs. Mina Williams in the small town of Mason was married to Malachite Williams, and he owned Mal more than he cared to admit. Glaring at the woman in front of him he felt an unholy need to unrightfully blame her for knowing that name.

Mina would be wanting her friend safely seen to Mason, and Mal would bend over backwards to give his wife what ever she wished. Grunting, he realized he didn't have a choice.

He was going to have to make sure she got to Mason in one piece.

"You know Mina?" Serena summarized hopefully. She wondered if he could be persuaded to take her the rest of the way. He might look like the devil incarnate but she knew there was no safer place in the empty wilderness. He was big, mean, quick, and smart. He would keep her safe.

"I know her husband," he responded.

Serena licked her lips, "Could you escort me the rest of the way?" she asked softly.

"Escort?" he sneered, "Is that what the McLain brothers did for you?" He knew it was cruel, and even as he watched the color fade from her face he couldn't bring himself to apologize. She was pushing him into land he didn't feel like treading in. It didn't matter that he had already planned on taking her the rest of the way, or that he had already decided to let nothing else happen to her. But at the moment none of that matter, he just had to punish someone for the situation he found himself in.

And she was the only person around.

"You will refrain from using that tone with me!" she huffed, marching up to him he jabbed her finger into the middle of his chest, "And insinuating that I wanted to be kidnapped, abused, and sold to the highest bidder. I am not a woman of loose morals, and will thank you to keep such untruths to yourself!" she snapped out. Her voice rising in volume with each word she spoke.

Darien's eyes darkened just a notch, as he stalked her backwards. Her knees caught the edge of the small bed and she landed flat on her back in a startled heap. Hooking his hands underneath the inside of her knees he pulled her across the soft surface until her pelvis was holding his own hips. Bending forward he caught her small wrists and held them above her head before looking deep in to her eyes.

"You will never speak to me again like that," he growled in her ear, "I don't think you're a whore or asked for them to hurt you," he felt her shutter underneath his length, "Now I'll take you the rest of the way, but you'll follow my orders and give me no trouble."

Serena nodded franticly beneath his frame, her body shaking in fear now that her momentary courage had lapsed.

"One more thing," he breathed an inch from her lips. Serena stared back at him wholeheartedly, completely aware of his body pressed intimately against hers. "I don't rape women," his voice lowered a bit more and in the sun filled room Serena felt like she had been caressed sweetly as his tone was so gentle, "You have nothing to fear from me. I'm not going to touch you, and if I do it will because you wanted me too. Are we clear?"

"Yes." Serena nearly chocked on the word.

He climbed off her, and Serena instantly felt the incredible warmth leave her. Looking up from the bed she was beyond surprised when he plopped at large hat on her head and instructed her to follow him.

Dumbly she started after him. How could he go from being so cruel with eyes as cold as the winters storm to a lover with eyes so soft that they would beseech anyone? He was angry, soft, cruel, loving, a befuddlement rolled tightly together. And in the silence she was honest enough to admit she could think of worse fates in life then to have him touch her.

Blushing she pushed herself off the bed and follow him down the hall way.

Out front he had two horses waiting. The first and one that he was already atop of was at least eighteen hands high and black as the night. A large white strip went down the horse's nose, but other than that he was devoid of color.

"Can you ride?" he asked, the look in his eyes almost dared her to say no.

"Naturally," she said as primly as possible. It was impossible to glare up at him with the sun over head.

Turning on her heal she started towards the other horse directly next to him. Foot in the stirrup she heaved her self on to the pinto's back and once settled prayed that the spirited animal would not take a mind to throw her. Back straight, she turned and faced her savior, knowing he would find nothing wrong with her form.

Darien threw his head back and laughed outright. He'd be damn to hell before he admitted that she had the markings of an excellent rider, and burn before admitting he had seriously thought she had lied to him. Clicking his heals he took off down the middle of town and out in to the empty landscape.

Serena followed him bravely in to the unknown. She had, after all, gotten exactly what she had gambled for.

Well my darlings I do hope you like the chapter. And I can't tell you how much all the reviews have meant to me. Seriously they always brighten up my day and make me happy that I write fan fictions. It seems with each story that I get more reviewers and re-occurring names and I love that people like my writings enough to read new stories that I post. So please remember to review and make my day a happy one.

Love, Danielle.


	4. The Endless Sky

**Chapter Four**

**The Endless Sky**

Mina regarded him politely as he sat next to her in the church pew. Out of the corner of her eye she caught Malachite glaring openly at the intruder. Next to her the twins moved restlessly as the pastor droned on in a monotone voice. Mina had often thought that the new pastor was god's punishment, as their small family only got to church several times a year. Living several miles away and running a cattle ranch made it difficult to get in to town often for Sunday service. In fact they would have missed today's service if not for the much needed supplies that had brought them to town.

Staring straight ahead she acknowledged that the blustering young man was unusually boring today.

"Mina?" the man next to her questioned softly.

"Mrs. Williams to you," Malachite sneered immediately, "And you will refrain from conversing with my wife in church," he instructed in a cold voice.

"Forgive me," Diamond inclined his head, "I was not aware that your wife so submissive," he mocked looking right in to her blue eyes.

He was being deliberately taunting, Mina thought, glancing back to the front of the church. Anyone who knew her knew perfectly well that submissive was not in her making, but she did follow her husband's dictates when it suited her.

It certainly did so now.

Diamond shifted in understanding that his words were not going to provoke a response.

The service ended with an audibly relief that the torture was over, and the small church attendants clamored to be released from the hot confines of the churches' interior. In the crowd Malachite picked up their son, James, and led the way as she clutched Anna's small fingers to drag her behind the precession.

Outside the cool breeze picked up the edge of her dress and whipped it in the wind. It was with false hope that she wanted to escape Diamond.

"A word, if you please, Mrs. Williams?" Diamond entreated coming abreast of the family.

Mina turned calmly and arched a prefect blond eyebrow, "Yes Mr. Diamond?"

"I merely wanted to extend my condolences," he declared, reaching out to touch her on the shoulder.

Malachite got there first, imposing himself between the two.

"Condolences _Teddy_? For what might I ask?" Malachite asked his voice hard and angry.

Diamond's silver eyes flashed at the name, "Theodore," he corrected off handily, "Condolences for your missing friend. Naturally it must add stress to the strain that you're already under. News has after all fluttered," Mina didn't think a man his size should use words like 'fluttered', "around town about the thieving of your cattle, and of your difficultly keeping good help."

"My business affairs are not your concern Teddy and you would do well to keep that in mind," Malachite took a threatening step forward, pleased to see the smaller man back down. He had never like Theodore Diamond; the blond headed man was nothing but a bad seed with to much money. The heir to a railroad industry, he had come in to a sizable fortune when his father had mysteriously been murdered one night on the docks of the Boston port. What the hell he was doing out on the frontier was anyone's guess and his personal increasing displeasure.

Mina latched on to her husband's arm with surprising strength, "Mr. Diamond I appreciate your concern about my friend, however I fear I must correct your mistake. My friend is not late in arriving to our humble town; her plans have simply been postponed." She smiled brightly and forced Malachite to cradle her in his right arm. He shot her a grumpily look.

Diamond looked surprise, "Truly a mistake?" he questioned, "Then why have you reported her disappearance to Sheriff Michaels?"

Malachite growled and took another step forward, dragging his wife along with him.

Mina however continued to smile pleasantly, "Again Mr. Diamond you are mistaken in the matter. I have had no such conversation with the good Sherriff," Glancing over her shoulders she spotted her children growing restless in the wagon, "Now I fear you must excuse us, I tire easily these days," she patted her large stomach, "and we have much to do before returning home."

Diamond inclined his head, "Of course my dear lady. You must be sure to get plenty of rest," and turned on his heel to leave.

Malachite immediate forgot his irritation with Diamond and turned to his wife, "Are you alright?" he demanded roughly, running his hands along her sides.

She smiled up at him, "Of course I'm fine. I just was sick of his questions and not in the mood to bail you out of jail when you finally decided to punch him." Kissing his lips softly she turned towards the wagon, "Now please help me up. I can't even see my feet I've gotten so large," she huffed and grinned when he smacked her bottom before lifting her up on to the wagon.

It didn't take long to pick up the supplies and be on their way out of town. On the wagon seat she eyed her husband next to wagon on his large wild pony. They had been married seven years last spring and never in her wildest dreams would she have thought herself to have ever been this happy. The two of them weren't with out faults. They both had high strung passions which often led to as many fights as they did loving making sessions but for a mail order bride she didn't do so badly.

In truth they had fought like cats and dogs their first year together, neither willing to give an inch in the marriage or in love. But when he had gotten shot up helping an old friend out of a tight situation she had cared for him. Nursed, and healed him. Four bullet holes and a grazing knife wound had nearly taken him from her, but she'd like to think that her declaration of love and announcement of a pending child were what had brought him back from the brink of death. He was after all damn stubborn.

"Mal?" she questioned, knowing he didn't need to hear the words.

"I know baby, but don't worry things will be alright," he whispered.

She nodded, trusting.

88888888

Her backside hurt like the devil. In fact everything on her body hurt, right down to the tiny toes on her feet. Something she hoped she would never again experience. Dragging the saddle off the pinto's high back, she barely kept the weight from dropping to the ground when her arms protested. After taking care of the horses, she built the fire and laid out the sleeping pallets. Three of the many chores that Darien had assigned her too for the past week. In fact if she didn't know better she could have sworn that he was trying to break her.

He was succeeding.

She was so tired that she could barely keep her eyes open, and her had shook violently when laying out the cast iron skillets to prepare dinner in.

Speaking of dinner. Where in the hell was he? Gazing at the horizon she realized that he should be getting back soon. He was usually back at their camp sight before now. The routine they had fallen in to the past days was horrendous, hard, and exhausting. Not to mention a deliberate trial on her senses. They were up everyday just before dawn, stopping only periodically along the trail. He was always a good distance ahead of her, and when he had asked him why. He had simply informed her that he was scouting for trouble.

But she had gotten the impression that he was just keeping away from her.

Glancing around the rocky hill side, she was pleased at his little hiding spot, but then there had rarely been a time when they were out in the open for too long. Everything about him reeked of danger and honed deadliness, even the way he managed to keep them out of sight. She had an unpleasant feeling that he was keeping abreast of the McLain brother's movement with out giving theirs away.

And the idea of running in to Seiya McLain again terrified her.

She never heard him approach her from behind, and sent him a glare after jumping. He would be far more pleasant if he would stop sneaking up on her.

Dinner that night consisted of rabbit, beans, and day old coffee that had just gotten bit more bitter over time. But at least it was a meal, and in the last week she was proud to say she had put back on some well needed pounds. Cleaning up the dishware she went down to the small stream to wash them and herself.

Darien leaned back on his pallet after watching Serena wade off towards the small stream. From his position he had a good line of view to keep an eye on her. Something he had been doing far to often the past week. If he wasn't a few paces in front of her on the trail then he was staring at her perfectly round drearier as it bounced on the horse and having day dreams of undressing her.

Day dreams were problematic and could get them killed.

Listening to her hum down by the stream he closed her eyes waited until she came back to the small camp sight. He had learned early on that she was easily skittish at night and preferred to be close to the fire and him.

Not that he minded a bit.

Damn! He cursed himself. He had to stop thinking that way. She was getting under his skin with every little move she made and the woman wasn't even trying. Maybe he should just bed her and be done with it. Perhaps if he undressed her and took a lazy day to love her, then she would be out from under his skin. Then he could simply forget her and move one with is pre-planned life. Plans that didn't include her. Just some solitude and the open sky.

Hearing some shuffling around him he looked up, and watched her return, content that she had done so before night fall. With a nod, he turned over on his pallet and pulled his hat of his eyes with every intent of falling asleep.

Serena had other plans, "Why are you avoiding me?" she asked, scooting her pallet next to his and laying down to face him in the evening light.

"Rather hard to avoid you miss, as we've been traveling together for nearly a week," he hedged.

Serena snorted unpleasantly, her temper was on its last strings, "No, you've been traveling, and I've been following along in your wake. Barely being able to keep up, and in dead silence I might remind you."

"This ain't silence," Darien pointed out reasonably, desperately trying to keep a handle of the temper that was arising. This was exactly why he hadn't spoken more than two words to her.

Sitting up she threw her hands in the air, "Thank God!" looking him in the eyes she bit her lip, "Can't we just have a nice conversation for one night. I'm…lonely," she confessed.

"I don't have anything to say," he answered, suddenly feeling guilty now that she looked so hurt.

Serena perked up, sensing he was going to indulge her for a little while, "I do," she assured him. Darien rolled his eyes at her glee, "Do you know my name?" she asked, frowning intently.

He was surprise, "Of course."

"Well then why do you only call me Miss?"

"I was being polite," he muttered. Calling her Miss, kept him from wanting to whisper _Serena_ tenderly in her ears as he kissed his way down her body. Darien jerked himself away from the image.

"Alright," she conceded, but still looked skeptical.

"Are you from around here?"

"Yes."

"Born and raised?"

"Yes."

"Do you have family?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"A sister."

Serena frowned again, annoyed with his one word answers, the man was harder to get to know than a dead deer.

"How do you know Mr. Williams?"

Darien's lips flattened. "Mal helped me out a few years ago." Hoping that would end the conversation…interrogation.

Again he was wrong.

"How?"

"None of your damn business!" he snapped, unleashing his temper, "Now we've had a conversation so go to sleep," flopping over on the hard ground he gave her his back and the impression that he was _now_ going to sleep.

Serena cringed at his sudden anger, and laid down on her sleeping pad. She had pushed him to far, she acknowledged. But, she was lonely and some conversation had made her feel better even if it was momentary.

In the middle of the night Serena awoke, shivering and chilled to the bone. Tugging her pallet closer to the fire she curled up along his back and tucked herself neatly in to his warmth. Darien opened his eyes and rolled over to cradle her. Curled in her little ball she seemed so small compared to him and just as fragile.

"I'm sorry," he whispered his apology on the wind. He was, but he would never say so if she was awake.

8888888

The town was just like the last one she had been in. Loud, dusty, and filled with lawless men. There were only two exceptions. This town was remarkable bigger. Hosting a hotel and several shopping stores, as well as a newly built trail station. And according to the local gossip the track would be finished connecting in about six months. Meeting the deadline early.

And second, she was walking in to this town of her own free will. For Serena that made the experience far more pleasurable. Atop the pinto's large back, she had named him Sunny secretly, after all the horse had a far more pleasurable personality than her escort; she trotted along after Darien as he weaved in and out of the crowd.

Relations between them had been rather tense since she had woken up in his arms two days ago. Now he barely gave her the mutterings and growls she had been grown accustomed to.

Setting the horses in the stables, they found their way in to the hotel.

"How can I help you?" the owner asked cheerfully, with a pen poised in his chubby hand.

"My wife and I would like a room," Darien answered, pleased when no protests came from Serena. The woman had some sense after all. One bedroom, met she was would be safe from prying eyes and lecherous hands. Even his own.

"Very well Mr…"

"Darling," Darien supplied.

"For how many days?" the proprietor asked.

"Three." The owner rubbed his hands together, pleased to garner the money. After paying the man, they both followed him up the stairs to their room.

Indicating to the door he asked, "Is there anything else you wish for Mr. Darling?" he smiled, ignoring Serena completely.

"No…" "Yes…" they said at the same time.

The owners eyebrows arched in surprised, obviously he thought a woman's place was to be seen and not heard. And by the look he gave her she was certain he thought she wasn't much to be seen.

Darien turned to her and gave a tight smile," Did you need something my dear?"

"A bath if you don't mind _husband_," she stressed the last word, and barely contained the grin when the temper ignited in his dark eyes.

Inclining his head, "See to it," he nodded to the owner, took the key, and walked in to the room.

888888888888

"We're mighty sorry sir," Yatna whined, shuffling his feet before taking a look at his brother. Shifting again he tried to take the weight of his wounded leg, the damn thing had been hurting pretty bad the last couple of days, "But we've lost the girl. Shame too thats a nice bit of gold ya got on the table."

"Be quiet!" Seiya growled.

"Now that you've lost the girl, I do expect that you retrieve her," Diamond instructed, picking lint off his jacket.

"I don't see why it matter none. After all that hombre is going ta use her up but good and leave her fer dead in the middle of the desert. Hard lookin' man he was," Seiya responded.

"It does matter," Diamond said icily, "Because I'm paying you for a job and as your plans for her went awry, I'm paying for the use ot her. Now I want you to find her.," he leaned forward on the table allowing all to see his displeasure. "I don't want her to ever make it to Mason."

"So ya want us ta get her back, just ta sell her ta Beryl?" Seiya asked, confused at why such well to do man would want the bit of trash they had picked up.

"No," Diamond growled, before composing himself, "I want you to find the girl, kill her, and leave her dead body on the door step of Malachite Williams," standing up he brushed off his pants, "And if you fail me , I'm going to make sure I finish what the gambler started." Seething he walked out small saloon common room, content that the noise had provided good cover.

888888

On their second day staying in the town, Serena was annoyed, and bored beyond her wildest imagination. After dropping their equipment in to the room, Darien had given her a few dollars for meals and told her under no uncertain terms to stay in the room, only leave for meal times, and don't speak to anyone. But she was _not_ to leave the hotel.

After giving her a look like an errant child, he had marched out of the room, leaving her to her on devices. There was only one problem. There were no devices to keep her busy. In fact if Mrs. Baker, the owners wife hadn't come up stairs with her bath water Serena was certain she would have had to spend her day staring out the window. As it was Mrs. Baker was just as large as her husband, but with a far more likable personality.

After seeing what a scruffy state she was in, Mrs. Baker declared that the jeans and oversized shirt would not do. An hour later the dear woman walked in with some old clothing and what amounted to a sewing kit.

_"Here you are my dear," Mrs. Baker declared, "My girls are grown up, but some of them were your size at one point. So your welcome to modify the clothing and keep them," she had smiled and marched out of the room._

Amongst the clothing, Serena had found a number of dresses, skirts, and blouses to that with a bit of repair would fit her just fine. All day yesterday she had worked diligently, completing two skirts, a blouse, and one rather pretty dress.

Glancing up from her work she heard the grandfather clock downstairs chime five times. Dinner would be served shortly. Packing her items away she pulled out the dark green skirt, and white blouse. Laying the items out she pulled on her undergarment, content that she had been able to fix them so they fit better, and then preceded to dress quickly. She preferred to get to dinner early. Braiding her hair, she let the long strands fall over her shoulder before grabbing up her money she shut her door quietly.

Her boots, clicked on the hard wood floor of the dinning room, so she hurried to take her place at a small table that looked out the window. With no conversation, it was nice just to watch the people move about the busy street. The dinner that night was a thick stew and chucks of bread.

She was half way through her meal when a shadow fell over her small corner, "Excuse me Miss," a male voice said. Serena looked up to find a tall, thin man standing next to her.

"Yes?" she asked softly, some what confused.

Diamond was instantly enchanted.

"I noticed you were alone for dinner, and as I am as well, I was hoping I could join you?" He gave her his best charming smile.

Serena thought it was a little cruel.

"Oh!" she squeaked as his words sunk in. She was tempted to allow him to sit with her but Darien's warning rang in her head, "I'm sorry sir," she smiled up at him, "But I'm actually waiting for my husband to join me."

"Husband," Diamond repeated, eyeing her empty ring finger, "Then my dear lady where is your ring?"

Instantly Serena touched her bare finger, clearing her throat she confessed, "Well…I… I don't have one," she blushed.

"What a shameful husband you must have," Diamond proclaimed, sliding into the chair across from her, "If you were my wife I would be sure to shower you in what ever your heart desired," touching her long finger he introduced himself, "My name is Theodore Diamond, and you are?

Good manners took over, "I'm Serena…Darling, " she hesitated over the last word.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," he pick up her hand and kissed the knuckles. She blushed violently.

This to Serena's dismay was exactly how Darien found them.

"Take your hands off my wife," Darien growled low, coming up from behind Serena.

Diamond dropped her hand instantly, "I was merely introducing myself to your young wife sir," rising to his feet he held out his hand, "My name is Theodore Diamond."

Darien brushed by him not at all interested in what he had to say, taking hold of Serena's hand he dragged her past the gentlemen and up the stairs to his room. Unconscious that Diamond glared hotly at his back. Rounding the corner he tossed her into the room, heedless of her struggles. Shutting and locking the door he stalked her.

"You can't listen to a few simple orders?" he growled, knocking down the chair she had placed in his path.

"Orders!" Serena screeched like a banshee, "You don't own me!" Picking up the empty tea pot to hold it threateningly over her head. She was not about to let him intimidate her. She bash him over the head before she'd admit that he did frighten her just a little bit.

Darien crossed the distance between them so fast she didn't even have time to scream, holding her wrist tightly he forced her to drop the tea pot on the bed.

Pressing his body tightly on to hers, he growled low in her ear, "That is were you're wrong, baby," he kissed her neck, and wound his fist gently in her hair. Tilting her head back he forced her to look in his eyes, "I won the gamble, you belong to me," an instant later his lips came down on hers.

Serena was certain she would go up in flames, as she surrendered completely.

Did you like this chapter? And I tried to make it longer for those who have been asking. Well again I want to say thank you for all who have been reviewing, I see the same names and I'm delighted to see new ones. Please feel free to tell me what you think. Whether its good, bad, or indifferent. And I hope everyone likes the way this story is progressing.

Love, Danielle.


	5. The Arms of Sin

**Chapter Five**

**The Arms of Sin**

Serena moaned, clutched his cotton shirt in her hands and held on for dear life. Her world was spinning, the blood rushing to her head, and her knees felt weak. This moment in time was heaven, completely prefect, filled with glorious sensations. In fact, if she could simply bundle this moment up and keep it with her, it would do well to warm her on cold nights. As it was she dove head first in to the pleasure that he so skillfully offered, and cautiously kissed him back. Her movements were stiff and awkward, filled with isolated fear that she would do something wrong and he would come to his senses. As he opened her mouth, she stroked her tongue against his.

Darien slid is lips from her in what could only be called his last true moment of decency. Fire raced across his body, his muscles tightened, and his cock ached to feel her more intimately. This was insanity, this was pure selfishness, but looking in to her hazy eyes he could barely say that he cared anymore. If she led him in to the pits of hell, then he would gladly follow and thank god for such a sweet end. She heated his blood, like nothing had ever before.

Not the fights, the drink, or the lovers before her. She was everything in this moment that offered him salvation.

And for that reason he refused to tarnish her.

"We can't," he gasped for breath.

"Why not?" she smiled up at him, reached up to kiss his lips tenderly. She wanted more of what he was offering.

"Please…" he let out a ragged breath, "you don't know what you're asking," but his hands swept over her body, tugging the tiny buttons of her blouse apart to gaze at her honey colored skin. She was perfection.

"I'm asking you to want me, touch me, and to love me," she whispered her secret in the evening light. Was she a fool? Maybe, but it didn't stop her from wanting him. The same way she had since he had gazed on her with his cold eyes. She wanted to heal him, to melt the ice with fire.

Darien groaned, forced himself to harden in heart and shatter her need, "Do you really know what you're asking Serena? I'll touch you alright, but I'll never love you. I don't have it in me any longer. I'll touch you and leave you the moment we get to Mason, I'll leave you with your love, and perhaps my child. But I'll leave none the less," he looked in to her eyes..Willed her to believe him…willed her to still want him.

God was listening…he was simply cruel.

Sadness streaked at her features, "I understand," with the last of her courage she placed his hands on her breasts, "But today I want to be touched, I want to feel safe. You give me that, and I know where you stand…I'll ask for nothing more," and she wouldn't. But asking wouldn't keep her from persuading him to want to love her.

The same way she had found she loved him on this long journey. Inside she knew she was fool, and the price for her love would be the pain that would come to follow. But for now she would pretend that their was no tomorrow…only today.

"You were made for sin," he rasped out, crushing her to him and stripping her bare. His own clothing followed. Carefully he stroked her skin, lavishing kisses down her body he laid her on the cotton sheets of the small bed. Serena moaned, and shifted against is mouth, her body demanding something…something she had never quite had before.

Kissing his way down her tight, soft body, he brought his dark fingers to play with the golden curls at her pelvis. Inserting a finger, he found her wet and slick with need.

"Darien…" she cried out, arching into his hand, clutching the dark curls that hung around his shoulders. Her body spilled wetness into his hand and he simply had to taste; had to see if she tasted as delicious as she looked, if she could weep for him.

She tasted like honey and sugar. Breathing fast he licked her, teased her, and brought her to the edge of insanity, only to sooth back the fire that she gave so willingly. And she followed him…burning in his arms until he could stand it no more. Sliding his body up hers, he kept his weight on his arms, wanting to look in to her eyes as he took her. It didn't matter that she had been touched before, that she had been hurt. For today he was going to take all that pain away.

"Ready?" he asked, breathing in to her ear. She moaned, nodded, and racked her nails across his back. He needed no further urging.

Accept he was wrong.

She was untouched, a virgin…He stiffened, hearing her cry of pain.

Serena shifted against the intrusion, unhappy and disappointed. Just moments before there had been nothing but pure pleasure.

"It hurts," she whimpered, pushing him away.

"I know baby," he soothed, desperately trying to remain still and not give into the intense pleasure…he didn't want to hurt her. "But I'm going to change that in a few moments…trust me" he kissed her lips and waited for her to nodded.

"I trust you," she confessed.

Her trust was not misplaced, he made it all better. In fact he gave her the stars of the night when her climax came upon her, all she could do was hold on tight and beg that it never ended.

88888888

"Mama!" howled Anna, bring Mina running, "Mama! Its Moonlight!" cried her little girl at the top of her lungs. Mina rushed faster, with a dreadful feeling that something unfortunate awaited her at the end of the hallway.

She was right.

In the middle of the porch lay their missing pet. The large dog was dead and had been scavenged by the predators of the desert. The smell of decay encompasses the entire porch and Mina was certain she was going to start vomiting. Suppressing the urge she picked up her screaming little girl and rushed back inside.

"Mama what's wrong?!" James asked, running towards her. From his stricken expression it was obvious he had heard his sister's cries of distress.

"Nothing darling, please follow me," she soothed, murmuring soft words to Anna.

Malachite burst through the doors, tailed by the local Sheriff Nephrite Michaels. Both men looked worried, concerned, and down right scared at the screams. She had to give it to her daughter; the girl certainly had a good set of lungs.

"What happened?" demanded Mal, bending down to see if his daughter was injured.

"Oh papa!" Anna wailed, distraught, "Its horrible!" she sobbed louder, taking James in a death grip as he had come over to pat her reassuringly on the back.

"Outside," Mina answered, catching his confused look.

Her husband didn't appear till nearly two hours later. By then Anna had cried herself into the exhaustion and both she and James were laid down for a mid afternoon nap.

"We buried the dog and did some tracking," Malachite said, kissing her cheek before dropping in to the empty wooden kitchen chair. Nephrite followed his lead.

"Did you find anything?" Mina asked. When Malachite shook his head she said, "Who would do this? It's cruel, disgusting, and wrong. Mal they meant for the children to find their pet. They meant to hurt this family," she sobbed into his shirt when his arms went around her. The last few months had taken their toll on her. They were so close to losing their ranch because of the cattle rustling and with another baby on the way she wasn't sure how they were going to feed another mouth they way they were losing money. Let alone if the bank foreclosed on the property.

"Hush angel, everything will be alright," expect he wasn't to sure anymore, "Don't worry I'll find out who's behind this and I'll make them stop. Please baby stop crying," he soothed, rocking her in his arms. In their seven year marriage this was only the second time he had ever seen her cry, and it tore at his heart.

Mina clamed down, and wiped the tears from her face with a haughtily air, trying to salvage the last of her pride when she realized she had lost her self in front of the Sherriff.

Turning around she asked, "Would you like to stay for dinner Ned?"

He smiled good naturally, obviously intent on ignoring her breakdown for her sake, "If you wouldn't mind, I came out hear to discuss some items with Mal but I would love your input."

"Discuss what?"

Ned cleared his throat, "First, I have some information about your friend's disappearance, and second about the cattle rustling that appears to be plaguing these parts."

"Mama!" James voice carried through the kitchen. Mina smiled and excused herself to tend to the children.

Ned watched her go before smiling, "That's one hell of a women you got there," he laughed at Malachite's disgruntled expression.

Malachite pulled two cups down from the cabinets and a hidden bottle of whiskey to pour them both a drink.

"Mina know you have this?" Ned asked, amused.

"No, and I'd appreciate it staying like that?"

"Lita says her father used to drink, and now the liquor scares her."

"Its not the drink, it what happens to men when they drink," Malachite sighed, "Honestly I've never gotten the full story, but I wasn't hard to determine that her father got violent when he drank," his eyes darkened, "And if the bastard wasn't already dead then I would have killed him myself for hurting her."

Ned nodded in understanding. He felt the same way about Lita. He always had trouble coming his way, but then the masses said that's what he got for marrying a half-breed. He'd broken more than a few noses over that comment.

Changing the subject he frowned, "I got some news about that friend of Mina's that was supposed to be heading this way," taking a swig of the liquor he continued, "Seems her stage coach got hit up by a gang of outlaws. A friend said that the other passengers were let go after they were relieved of their good, but the girl. Well…they took her. Mal I'm so sorry, but no one's heard anything since. And with those outlaws, it be a safe bet to assume the worst, and hope she died before they hurt her more."

Malachite nodded, he knew what kind of lawless men roamed the desert. Hell, after the war he used to be one. War will burn a man dry and leave him with nothing. Hell if it hadn't been for Mina he'd still be lawless, cold, and dead inside. He thanked god everyday that she responded to his request for a mail order bride.

"You said you had other news."

Ned looked grim, "You aren't the only one around here who's been have trouble with cattle rustlers and accidents happening. Jefferies, Meadows, and Heverin have come forth and said that they can barely keep there heard together. And Louis has just been foreclosed on. His family is staying with Lita and I until they can get their affairs in order and go back east. His wife seems to have family willing to take them in."

"What about old man Timber to the west of me?"

"Well I've gotten reports of shooting, but since he stopped raisin' cattle after is wife die a year ago I haven't heard much else. But anyone who tangles with that old coon is as crazy as he is," Nephrite answered.

Silently Malachite agreed.

88888

Serena sighed, and dropped her head to Darien's shoulder, allowing her body to sink into his. Their first love making session had been fast, hazy, and gloriously new. Their second, a brought her to a slow burn and made her ache in a new found way. He touched, kissed, and loved every part of her body, before filling her completely. Astride his waist she had been allowed to set the pace, to find the moves that felt best and that drove both of them to distraction. Cradled against him she felt, soothed, protected, and content.

"Mmmm," she groaned, "Can we do this again soon?" she asked, wiggling her hips so she was pressed flat against him.

Darien laughed, absolutely delighted, "You're wantonly shameless aren't you?" he teased, give her bottom a good swat.

Serenity squeaked, "Only with you…" she purred, "Besides I now know why some many people love this very act, and I'm wanting my fill of the pleasure," she kissed his throat, and snuggled closer.

"I'm glad I pleased you," he rumbled stroking her back; linger on the soft skin at the base of her spine.

Serena shifted to look in his eyes, "Did I please you?"

She sounded so worried that Darien smiled, "You have to ask?"

Serena took it literally, "Yes!"

Leaning up he kissed the tip of her nose, "If you had please me anymore I would have died," he grinned and rolled over. Tossing her slender frame on the small mattress and waiting for her to snuggle in to his open arms. It was a new feeling to hold someone after love making.

He liked it.

He liked holding her.

"Now go to sleep we've a long ride ahead of us," he commanded. They would have to ride out early to beat the inquiries and old aggressions.

"I thought we were staying in town a few more days?"

"Change of plans."

"Why?"

Darien rolled his eyes. How in two days had he forgotten that the woman asked thousands of questions?

"Darien?" she pushed when he didn't answer her; huffing she said, "You are going to tell me aren't you?"

"Wasn't goin' to," he drawled.

"Why not?"

"You didn't need to know."

"Yes I do!" she rolled over and pushed on his shoulders in aggravation.

He shot her a glare, "Because the McLain boys are in this town, and for the sake of honor I'd rather get you to Mal in one piece," he said. It wasn't a lie…it just wanted the whole truth either.

"Oh…" she gulped, suddenly feeling light-headed, "You won't let them hurt me?" she asked her voice sounded small even to her own ears.

Darien almost got insulted before relieving she had spoken out of absolute fear, no indignant anger. Pulling her close he breathed in the scent of her hair.

"No baby, I won't let them hurt you. I won't let anyone hurt you again," he vowed, inwardly appalled at how fast he was becoming protective of her.

She nodded against his shoulder.

"Now try to get some rest," he whispered.

"I don't think I can now."

Darien grinned, rolled her over, "I believe I can help you with that baby," he said just before he kissed her gently.

He was right…like always she thought a bit annoyed…he did help her.

And she slept like the dead.

888 OK! My readers. I know that this chapter was short, and not a lot of action. But like all my stories it was a set up for the next chapter. And I'm hoping everyone enjoyed the interaction between Serena and Darien and the cont. plot with Mina/Mal. Anyways please remember to review. By now you all know just how much it means to me when you do. Completely makes my day.

Love,

Danielle.


End file.
